


I'll never leave you behind

by Micks_snickers



Category: IT (1990)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Eddie Lives, M/M, Miniseries, Reddie, The real ending, the losers leave happy, the one Stephen King was too cowardly to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micks_snickers/pseuds/Micks_snickers
Summary: Eddie was hoist up into the air, the clown began to crush him as all the air came rushing outBen, Bill and Richie were caught in the dead lights there was nothing they could doAll of a sudden the creature howled out in pain and Eddie was dropped the ground, Bev had hit itThe losers surrounded him after being taken out of their trance"Come on spaghetti man your gonna be alright" Richie said"Richie for the last time don't call me that" Eddie wheezed "you know I....i"And just like that Eddie's world went black and he became dead to the world





	I'll never leave you behind

Eddie was hoist up into the air, the clown began to crush him as all the air came rushing out

Ben, Bill and Richie were caught in the dead lights there was nothing they could do

All of a sudden the creature howled out in pain and Eddie was dropped the ground, Bev had hit it

The losers surrounded him after being taken out of their trance

"Come on spaghetti man your gonna be alright" Richie said

"Richie for the last time don't call me that" Eddie wheezed "you know I....i" 

And just like that Eddie's world went black and he became dead to the world

Tears spilled out of Richie's eyes, his Eddie was gone the clown had taken him and there was nothing he could do, he'd failed to save him

It was at that moment Pennywise's cocooned victims began to slowly decent toward the ground

"It's all coming down" Bev said

"Audra" Bill exclaimed recognising his wife and rushed over to her followed by the other losers

Richie just sat there with Eddie's body as everyone else ran after Bill, all the comedian could do was cry as he looked at Eddie's beautiful lifeless face. Richie lay his head down on Eddie's chest 

"I'm so sorry Eddie" he cried "I'm sorry I couldn't save you"

The moustached man closed his eyes and hugged the dead man. But then all of a sudden Richie heard something, something he never expected to hear the sound of a heartbeat. He sat up and quickly cleaned out his ear with his pinky before listening again

There clear as day was a heartbeat, a very faint heartbeat but a heartbeat nonetheless Eddie was alive

"Guys" Richie called out "Eddie's alive"

The four other losers surrounded Richie and looked at him in disbelief 

"He can't be Richie, Pennywise crushed him to death I hate to admit it but it's true" Ben said holding back tears

"No haystack your wrong he's alive I can hear a heartbeat"

"Richie you have to let him go"

"I know what I heard Bev he's alive, Eddie is alive"

Bill looked at the others before looking at the two men on the floor "a-are you s-sure?" He asks

"You bet your furn I am" 

Bill thinks for a second before speaking "o-okay bring his b-body and we'll t-take him to the h-hospital"

Richie smiles and hoists Eddie up over his shoulder and follows the others out of the sewers

"Don't worry spaghetti" he whispers "your gonna be okay"

~

The losers arrive at the hospital and Eddie is immediately placed onto a stretcher 

"What's the situation?" the doctor asks

"He was crushed but there's a faint heartbeat" Richie spluttered out "please say he's gonna be okay"

"Well its too early to tell just yet but I'll certainly try as best I can to bring your friend back"

Eddie was taken into the rom next to Mike's and placed in the bed, his clothes were quickly traded for a hospital gown and he was hooked up to a heartbeat sensor, the doctor lay him straight and everyone was told to leave the room.

Richie and the others sat outside in anticipation for about two hours, Richie kept going over the worst case scenario in his head torturing himself. The doctor eventually came out of the room and the four stood up faster than a bullet

"Well there's definitely a heartbeat there but it's very faint" the doctor said "he's very weak and if he would have been left untreated he would have died. There's no guarantee that he'll make it through the night but he may have regained some strength by the time morning comes around"

The losers all nod slowly before each member shook his hand "can we go in?" Richie asked

"Yes" the doctor said "but you have to remain quiete and you must absolutely not under any circumstances wake him up"

With that the doctor took his leave and Richie lead the everyone into the room, he took the seat directly next to Eddie's bed and held the mans hand, the Kaspbrak boy looked so calm and peaceful 

It was dead silent in the room and the only sound came from the sensor monitoring Eddie's heartbeat going off every ten seconds, it was a desicion that didn't need to be said aloud the four of them were going to stay with him until he was better no matter what

Ben and Bev settled on the couch whilst Bill and the distant Audra took the floor, Richie was the last to fall asleep he stayed up for the longest time just watching Eddie and waiting for him to wake up eventually tiredness got to him and he drifted off to sleep

~

The beep of the heartbeat sensor was all he could hear, directly next to him in his right ear beeping loudly every five seconds 

Eddie Kaspbrak slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times, all he could see were six smudges stood around the bed saying things he couldn't hear, he reached out to the table next to the bed and found his glasses pulling them on

He looked around the room and saw the smudges for who they actually were, stood in the doorway was Mike Hanlon, next to him on the couch was Ben and Beverly with their arms round each other, next to them was Bill with a woman Eddie had never seen before

But most importantly at the end of his bed was Richie, Richie Tozier the one man Eddie truly loved and adored more than anything, a smile broke out onto Eddie's face

"Hey guys" he croaked out

"Hey there spaghetti" Richie smiled

Eddie smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek "how long was I out?" He asked 

"About five days" Mike said "doctor says your lucky to be alive"

The asthmatic nods and reaches up to feel his face and feels a half grown beard

"It's nice to see you again Eddie" Beverly smiled 

"Thank you Bev"

Eddie looked at the vacant woman sat next to Bill "who's that Bill?" He asked

"M-my wife Audra" the ponytailed writer says "she's s-still in a s-state of shock f-from being c-cocooned"

Eddie slowly nods "I guess you'll all be leaving soon" 

"Today" all but Richie say 

"Bev and I starting a new life together in Texas" Ben says

"M-me and Audra h-have to go b-back to E-England" 

"I'm leaving Derry, to see the world" Mike smiles

Eddie smiles "will you all keep in touch?" He asks 

Everyone nods and that's all Eddie needs to know, they won't forget a second time

"Aren't you going back to California Richie?" Eddie asks

"No way spaghetti man" he chimes "I'm gonna stay here and take care of you"

The other five were true to their word and did indeed leave later that day, Bill managed to snap Audra out of her trance and they went home happy and Richie did indeed stay and take care of Eddie for the two weeks Eddie had to recover

~

Today was the day Eddie went home, he stepped out of the hospital bathroom in his own clothes once again and had a smooth face from just shaving 

Richie finished packing Eddie's bag which included the cards the other losers had sent the hypochondriac and turned to face him

"So eds I guess this is it" Richie said

"Yeah"

The two men looked down at the ground for a second before Richie spoke up

"Eddie?"

"Yes?"

"Down in the sewers before you passed out, what were you going to say to me?"

Eddie gulped before answering, instead of lying he decided to answer truthfully 

"That I love you, not as a friend but the way Ben loves Bev I love you Richie Tozier I always have and I always will, I should have told you this before but I was too scared"

Richie smiled before walking over to the small boy and holding both his hands and staring straight into his eyes

"Eddie Kaspbrak" he started "that is the exact same way I feel about you, I should have also said it before but like you I was scared" 

Eddie smiled "I guess we were both scared idiots"

"Yeah we were"

Silence hangs in the air for a few seconds before Richie decides to try his luck

"Can I kiss you?"

Eddie nods "yes"

Richie leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Eddie's lips, the kiss lasted only a few seconds before they pulled apart and looked at each other 

They kiss again shortly after only Eddie starts this one and it lasts longer than the first one it's deeper and more loving

"Eddie" Richie says after they pull apart again "will you make me the happiest man in the world and move to California with me?"

"Really? You want me too?"

"Yes, more than anything"

"Yes" Eddie says "yes I will"

They smile and kiss again, finally the Stars have aligned and they are with who they're supposed to be with, each other.

Eddie is on the flight with Richie back to California that day, they start a perfect, happy and love filled life together just like they should have from the start. They regularly exchange emails and phone calls with the other losers and once a month they all hang out together 

Life is perfect for the surviving losers, no more bad dreams in the night, no more patchy memories and no more feeling terrified whenever Maine is brought up in the conversation.

Finally life is how it should have been for all of them, finally life is worth living, finally all is right with the world

Finally they are what they always wanted to be, normal


End file.
